<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黑安和包子的同（婚）居（后）三十题 by satoooooomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784975">黑安和包子的同（婚）居（后）三十题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoooooomi/pseuds/satoooooomi'>satoooooomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Original Character(s), Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoooooomi/pseuds/satoooooomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个关于黑泽和安达以及他们领养的女儿的故事。</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 相拥入眠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>未来向（？）<br/>原创角色有<br/>私设必须有<br/>OOC肯定有<br/>作者小学文笔<br/>作者逻辑死<br/>作者人就烂（不是）<br/>因为真的很想写同居三十题+孩子所以</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黑泽安达家的一天如果毫无意外一般都会在晚上是十一点结束。</p><p>九点半两人跟自家孩子挤在同一间洗手间洗漱，帮她换上睡衣，再坐在床边哄她睡觉。</p><p>等到孩子渐入梦境后，大人们才会静悄悄地离开，回到自己的房间。</p><p>今晚也是一如往常。</p><p>基于第二天是工作日，把女儿哄睡后，黑泽和安达便回到了自己的房间，熄灯准备睡觉。</p><p>暂时毫无睡意的两人躲在被窝互相说着悄悄话。正当黑泽被安达的话语惹笑时，他隐约听到门外传来一些窸窣声。 他把手指放在安达的嘴唇上，在此之前完全没察觉任何不妥的安达被嘴唇上突如其来的触感吓得禁声之后也听到了外面的声音。两人借着外面街灯的灯光对视着，都在猜想外面的是什么声音。</p><p>直到门外传来轻轻地敲门声，和一声软绵绵地“爸爸”。</p><p>安达用手撑起了身体，看着黑泽走去打开了房门不到片刻便关上了，怀上多了一个头发杂乱，一手揉着眼睛一手抓着自己小抱枕，原本应该躺在床上睡得嘛嘛香的女儿。</p><p>看她在自己最喜欢的父亲的怀里依旧扁着嘴巴，安达知道此时这孩子心情并不好。</p><p>“恵瑠乃不是睡着了吗？怎么过来找爸爸了？”被黑泽放在他们的床上后，安达一边单手轻轻地捏着被女孩肉肉的脸颊，一边温柔地问道。</p><p>“恵瑠乃做了很不好的梦，睡不着。”</p><p>“什么梦呢？”</p><p>
  <em>该不会是什么梦到双亲都不在的梦吧。</em>
</p><p>“恵瑠乃梦到父亲又把恵瑠乃的布丁吃掉了，还不给恵瑠乃跟爸爸说，父亲是个坏孩子。”似乎说到了生气的点，恵瑠乃的嘴角往下垂，看起来更加委屈了。</p><p>安达毫不留情地“噗嗤——”笑了出来，并望向一脸无奈的黑泽。</p><p>黑泽不小心吃了女儿的布丁已经是一个月前的事情了，想不到小姑娘心里还一直耿耿于怀。</p><p>
  <em>难怪刚才在门口喊的是爸爸不是父亲，明明平常最喜欢的就是黑泽了。</em>
</p><p>黑泽坐向恵瑠乃身边并把她抱起来，无奈地说道：“放过我吧，恵瑠乃，父亲真的不是故意的。”</p><p>“父亲不但在爸爸面前给恵瑠乃道歉了，还买了两个布丁给恵瑠乃，记得吗？那个上面印着牛牛的布丁啊，恵瑠乃说最最最好吃的那个。”</p><p>兴许是回想起自己那时候真的吃了两个最爱的布丁，但是心情还是不太美的恵瑠乃只是“姆”了一声，在一旁的安达觉得此时自己的丈夫实在是太可怜了。</p><p>看着时间已经快到12点了，今天负责把恵瑠乃哄睡的黑泽把还在闹小脾气的恵瑠乃抱起来，“清，你先睡吧。我去哄恵瑠乃睡觉。”</p><p>安达还没回答，只见一听到自己要被抱回去的恵瑠乃嘴里喊着“不要！不要！”并开始在黒沢的怀里挣扎起来。黑泽害怕她因为自己抓不稳直接掉在地上便把她放回他们的床上。回到床上的恵瑠乃直接爬到安达爸爸面前，用肉嘟嘟的手抓着安达的手。</p><p>“恵瑠乃不要回房！恵瑠乃要在这里睡！”</p><p>“恵瑠乃，父亲可是要生气了哦——”黑泽站在床边正准备竖起身为父亲的威严时被安达打断了。</p><p>“没关系，优一，今晚就让她在这里睡吧。”安达跟黑泽说了之后，用手指轻点了乖巧躺在自己身边的女儿，“早点睡吧，明天还得去保育园呢。”</p><p>“好——”这头同意了，在感觉到黑泽躺在她身边之后又转到黑泽那边，“恵瑠乃想听父亲继续讲猪猪的故事。”</p><p>今天黑泽说的睡前故事是三只小猪，但是没听几句恵瑠乃就睡着了。她可是很好奇之后三只小猪会经历什么事情呢。</p><p>“哦？父亲不是坏孩子了吗？”黑泽开玩笑的问道。</p><p>“父亲都已经道歉了，而且……爸爸之前说过，梦里的都是假的……这不是父亲的错……”恵瑠乃的声音越来越小声，最后干脆直接把脸埋在自己的小抱枕里。</p><p>“别把头埋在抱枕里，不透风。”躺在恵瑠乃身后的安达把小抱枕往旁边移开。</p><p>“好吧好吧，我们来继续猪猪的故事吧。”黑泽认命的坐在床上，准备给自己的宝贝女儿说睡前故事。</p><p>听到父亲准备开始说故事了，恵瑠乃抱好抱枕，躺在被窝里，期待的看着黑泽。安达见女儿躺下了，自己也躺在床上。</p><p>黑泽清了清嗓子，开始说起了故事。</p><p>房间里回绕着黑泽好听的声音。</p><p>感觉时间差不多了，黑泽停了下来，发现不只是女儿，自己的丈夫也睡着了。小的抱着抱枕躺在大的怀抱里，大的则是把手搭在小的身上。</p><p>黑泽噙着微笑，目光停留在自己两个宝贝身上一会儿后便给他们把被子拉上来一点，并弯腰亲了亲他们的额头。</p><p>“晚安。”</p><p>说完，他躺在恵瑠乃旁边，手搭向安达手臂上，刚好可以把恵瑠乃圈在他们怀里。确认了自家女儿不会因为位子不够而不舒服后，他闭上了眼睛，渐渐进入深眠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 一同外出购物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周末，对黑安一家来说相等于采购日。</p>
<p>还没把恵瑠乃带回家时，他们俩会在不用加班的时候结伴到附近的超市采购食材。</p>
<p>自从恵瑠乃来到他们家之后，他们下班后就得跑到保育园接孩子回家。更别说遇到双方都有加班的情况，那时候还得拜托柘植跑一趟，可以说工作日几乎没时间去超市。</p>
<p>周末成了他们唯一能去超市的日子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这个周末，黑安一家像以往的周末一样出门，但是这次他们的目的地却是离他们家稍远的超市。</p>
<p>在路上坐在前座的恵瑠乃看着窗外跟以往不一样的风景还以为父亲把车开往错误的路线，嘴里一直嚷着“父亲走错了走错了”，直到安达跟她解释后这件事才告一段落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>今天很多人都来到了超市。有些带着家人过来，有些则是利用休息日来采购必需品的上班族。黑泽从安达手上接过恵瑠乃，让她坐在他刚推来的购物车里。平时他们会让女儿跟着他们一起走，但是今天人实在是太多了，万一走散了就糟糕了。</p>
<p>来到了蔬果区，黑泽看着手机里的清单，手上拿着一颗有机包菜，时不时看一眼一旁的恵瑠乃。小女孩今天顶着父亲为她梳的双丸子头，穿着爸爸为她挑选的水手连身裙，坐在购物车上打量着周遭环境。</p>
<p>如果有人正好经过在刚好跟恵瑠乃对视的那一刻选择对她微笑或是向她挥手，他们就有很大的几率能看到恵瑠乃用力的向他们挥挥手，幸运的话还会收到那位察觉到自家女儿的动静而看过来的孩子她父亲，黑泽优一的点头以及微笑。</p>
<p>
  <em>啊，这男人的魅力真是让人难以抗拒。</em>
</p>
<p>此乃那些被黑泽的笑容惊艳到的路人。</p>
<p>逛了一圈，黑泽正准备把清单里其中一个蔬菜西兰花放进购物车里时，一个小手突然出现在他的视线里，轻拍他的手臂，示意他把手上的西兰花交出来。</p>
<p>他乖乖地把西兰花上交给那个手的主人。</p>
<p>恵瑠乃把玩着手上的西兰花，东摸摸西摸摸。</p>
<p>黑泽笑问：“ 恵瑠乃知道这是什么菜吗？”</p>
<p>恵瑠乃苦恼地看着手上的西兰花，“嗯……恵瑠乃不知道。”</p>
<p>“那恵瑠乃觉得它像什么？”</p>
<p>恵瑠乃把头向旁边一歪，一脸苦恼地样子思考着。</p>
<p>“嗯……”</p>
<p>“啊，我知道了！”她把手上的的西兰花举高，“爆炸头！像爆炸头！”</p>
<p>
  <em>爆炸头什么的太可爱了吧！这可爱程度虽然比她爸爸还差一点但是她真的好可爱啊！</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当安达拿着选好的鸡蛋和鸡肉走向他们时，他看到把西兰花举高在头顶上的女儿，以及他那位虽然一脸笑容的望着孩子，但是总觉得他此时内心并不像表面那么平静的爱人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>选购了其他食材后他们来到了零食区。</p>
<p>家里有时候会放着一些饼干方便拿来充饥，安达选了几款饼干，刚想放入推车里，发现里面莫名多了两盒百奇棒。</p>
<p>安达疑惑了。</p>
<p>
  <em>我不记得我有放这些啊。</em>
</p>
<p>他转头看向一旁的黑泽。仿佛感觉到他的视线，在安达望过来的同时黑泽也转过头看向她。</p>
<p>安达指了指推车里的百奇棒，无声询问。</p>
<p>黑泽走神了一秒，低头看一眼推车，疑惑的看着他，一脸无辜的摆着手。</p>
<p>看来犯人不是这位先生。</p>
<p>
  <em>难道是我无意识地放了？</em>
</p>
<p>安达甚至开始怀疑自己是否提早进入老年痴呆症阶段了。</p>
<p>就在他要把饼干拿起来放回去时，他听到黑泽在一旁突然轻轻笑了出来。他还没来得及发出疑问，一抬头，就和坐在推车上的恵瑠乃对视了。她眨了眨自己的双眼，对着自己的爸爸露出灿烂的笑容，看起来就像什么都不知道的样子。</p>
<p>如果无视她手上拿着的两盒百奇饼干的话。</p>
<p>安达面无表情地看着她，看向隔壁的货架上摆放的一堆百奇饼干，再看向恵瑠乃。</p>
<p>原来犯人是你啊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最后，那三盒百奇饼干跟其他的百奇饼干团聚了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>结了账后，小姑娘闹别扭，非得要别人抱。两位爸爸只好一人抱着她一人拿着购物袋。</p>
<p>经过一间面包店，恵瑠乃一边叫着抱着自己的安达一边指着店外的牌子。</p>
<p>上面印着不同口味的泡芙，写着“新品泡芙！让你尝到宛如初恋一般甜滋滋的味道！”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>谁规定初恋一定是甜滋滋的。</em>
</p>
<p>三十岁之前恋情都不太圆满的安达清如是想道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>本来安达并没有想停下来买的打算，但是架不住怀里的恵瑠乃一直说着“就一块，就一块”，甚至伸出食指表示自己真的不贪心。而且就算恵瑠乃没有提出要求，黑泽看起来也对那家店的泡芙有兴趣。</p>
<p>最后，他们一起走进店里。黑泽让他们找位子坐下，自己则到柜台买了一个原味和巧克力味泡芙。</p>
<p>坐在爸爸大腿上，从父亲手上接过原味泡芙，恵瑠乃看着手上看起来很好吃的泡芙。</p>
<p>“爸爸你看！”她把头往后仰，手把泡芙举高，“泡芙！”</p>
<p>“是泡芙呢。”安达笑道。</p>
<p>恵瑠乃把手缩回来，再看一眼手上的食物。</p>
<p>“阿姆”一声，她咬了一口酥脆的泡芙。</p>
<p>“好——吃——”</p>
<p>虽然她已经很努力的把嘴巴张开，但是这泡芙对她而言还是太大了。她这一口弄得她嘴边都是馅儿。</p>
<p>抱着有好吃的东西就想分享的恵瑠乃直接转身把泡芙凑到安达嘴边，“爸爸，吃！”</p>
<p>出发点是好的，但是由于小姑娘没控制好自己的距离和力度，而且当时安达刚好弯下身看着她。</p>
<p>总之就是，恵瑠乃把手上的泡芙按在安达的嘴上。安达下意识坐直，他的上唇周围都是奶白色馅料。</p>
<p>刚拿着新鲜出炉巧克力泡芙走到他们位子的黑泽看着他们俩，不由得笑了出来。</p>
<p>恵瑠乃看着自己爸爸嘴上的馅料，再看他的表情，知道自己搞砸了。她右手拿着泡芙，左手举高，想用手把馅料抹掉，但是被另外一个更大的手按下，并塞了一个巧克力泡芙给她。</p>
<p>“乖，恵瑠乃吃吧。父亲帮爸爸抹掉它。”</p>
<p>安达想说他其实可以自己清理，但是黑泽已经拿出湿纸巾，帮他抹掉嘴边的馅料。</p>
<p>
  <em>虽然在一起了那么多年，双方那么近距离还是有点害羞啊，而且一个大男人还需要别人帮忙擦嘴巴什么的。</em>
</p>
<p>幸好他们的位子在面包店的最角落，再加上店里也没几位顾客，要不然安达可要羞死了。</p>
<p>他微微仰起头，看着低头帮他擦嘴的黑泽，认真的眼神宛如在对待手上重要的项目。通过嘴唇上的触感能感受到对方轻柔的动作，仿佛力道稍微大一点都会让对方心疼不已。</p>
<p>在安达的注视下黑泽稍微离他的脸远一点，把用过的湿纸巾对折后放在桌上。</p>
<p>正当安达打算跟他道谢时，黑泽突然说道：“啊，这里还有一些没擦掉。”</p>
<p>不让安达有拒绝的机会，他俯下身，吻了安达的嘴角，顺便把残留的馅料舔掉，才直起身。</p>
<p>安达怒瞪着他，脸红了。</p>
<p>他甚至怀疑黑泽这人是故意留下那边不擦。</p>
<p>黑泽笑得像得了甜头的小孩。他舔了舔唇，再次俯身凑到安达耳边。</p>
<p>“清尝起来就像泡芙呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>黑泽已经想不起自己初恋当时是否跟这泡芙一样甜。</p>
<p>但如果对于写店外那几行字的人而言初恋就是甜甜的，那他的清就像泡芙一样，甜入人心，但却不觉得腻，让人欲罢不能。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这两位家长在打情骂俏的时候，恵瑠乃在开心的吃着她的泡芙。</p>
<p>左一口巧克力味，右一口原味，美哉。</p>
<p>吃到一半帮爸爸擦了嘴的父亲坐在了他们对面。恵瑠乃在他坐下那一刻就跟他分享了自己吃吃了两种泡芙后的心得，黑泽笑着点头并把她手中据说“没那么好吃”的原味泡芙拿过去吃。</p>
<p>跟父亲分享后，恵瑠乃抬头想跟爸爸分享，看到爸爸满脸通红的怒视着父亲。她看了一眼爸爸，再看向明显知道爸爸在生气但还是笑得很开心的父亲，一脸疑惑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>啊，大人的世界真难明白。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>